The Caves of the Cold
The Caves of the Cold is the 33rd episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at a mining site at night. There are two miners and a man there. Man: Found anything yet? Miner 1: Nothing too important, sir. Just rocks. Miner 2: Oh yeah! Man: What did you find? Miner 2, showing mineral: Got some more iron. Man: Excellent. Well that should be it for tonight, fellas. Miner 2: But I think I found a source of this stuff, sir. Man: All right fine. But as long as you bring in something valuable. Miner 2: Yes sir. Man: I'll see you both in the morning. Both Miners: Goodnight sir. The Man leaves the mining site. Miner 1: What was that? You know that there's nothing really here, Dan. Dan: I know. But I just want to make sure, Stan. Stan: Whatever you say. Dan, finding something: Hey look. I think I found a hollow part. After a few hits with his pickaxe, Dan knocks down the wall which reveals a huge and icy cavern. Dan: Whoa. Stan: This looks untouched. We can make a fortune! Dan: See? I'm the one with the best ideas. They explore for a while until they come across a metal floor. Stan: A metal floor? In a cavern? I knew this place was in use. Dan: Relax dude. It's probably from Ancient Rome before the Ice Age hit. Stan: Dan, Rome used Marble. Dan places his torch in a slot attached to a wall above a round item covered in ice. Dan: Come on. Let's see what's in the area. While Stan and Dan explore, the torch begins to melt the ice around the round item which is then revealed as an indicator. The indicator goes up from blue to red. A door from the wall next to the indicator flies open with a cloud of smoke. Stan and Dan turn and stare at it in shock until a big Humanoid figure walks towards them after climbing out of the chamber. When it opens its eyes, screaming is heard. Theme Song Now morning, the team is driving on the road in Coco's Car. Brandon: Phew! Today is a hot day. Sarah: It's so hot. Coco: You're telling me. Sarah: What was that? Coco: Nothing. Brandon: Say, How about we head to the Juice Shack for some Milkshakes. Sarah: Agreed. The Mechanics' badges are heard. Coco: Sounds like the Mechanics. Brandon: I still think Space Police sounds cooler. Sarah: Wrong choice of words, Brandon. Brandon: Sorry. Coco, receiving the message: This is sector B10. Report. Mechanic Officer, over badge: Hello. We are receiving high alien readings in your area. It looks like something to investigate but our forces are handling a code 87B in sector 189. Do you mind investigating? Coco: Not a problem. Over and out. Coco terminates the call. Brandon: You had no idea what they were talking about, didn't you? Coco: Nope. But we did get coordinates. Brandon, whining: But what about the milkshakes? Sarah: Sorry Brandon. Duties call. Brandon: Summer isn't about work. (after a moment) (snickering) Duties... Sarah: I'm not in the mood, Brandon. They later arrive at other town when passing by a sign reading: "Welcome to Brisksville". They park near an inn. Brandon, exiting the car: See anything alien? Sarah, exiting the car: Not yet. Coco exits the car and goes through the trunk. Sarah: What are you looking for? Coco: Remember those ID things the Zonarians used? Sarah: Yeah... Coco: Well I sort of borrowed one and used it to show what I looked like before the incident. Brandon: You mean those bracelet things? Coco: It's not a bracelet anymore. Coco pulls out a big, round, hat-type of machine. Brandon: An ID Sweatband? Coco: An ID Helm. Coco puts it around his head and activates it. He then takes the appearance of what he looked like before the incident. Sarah: Wow. You look like how you used to be. Coco: Yeah. But I'm still mutated. At least, I look fine to others. Voice: Hello! The team turns around to see a man walking towards them. Brandon: Hi. Man: Welcome to Brisksville. Coco, closing trunk: Who are you supposed to be? Man: Well I'm the mayor of this town. Sarah: Oh yes. Nice to meet you Mayor. I'm Sarah, (points to Brandon) This is Brandon, (points to Coco) And this is Coco. Mayor: Oh yes. Very nice to meet you. May I ask what brings you to our small town? Brandon: We're- Sarah, interrupting: We're here to stay for the night. We like to travel a lot and happened to come across this town. Mayor: Oh yes well. The inn is right here. I do hope you'll enjoy your stay. Now if you will excuse me, I have some very important work to do. The Mayor of Brisksville leaves. Brandon: Why did you tell him that we're staying? Sarah: Because "We're looking for alien activity by using our super powers" sounds even more realistic. Brandon: Oh, right... Coco: Come on. They go inside the inn and see there is practically nobody there except for the Inn Keeper. Brandon: Hello? Inn Keeper: Can I help you? Sarah: Hi. I'm Sarah, This is- Inn Keeper: Do you want a room? Sarah: Um no. Inn Keeper: Then I recommend leaving. Coco: Look. We just need some information. Inn Keeper: What kind of "information"? Brandon: Just if anything unusual happened recently? Inn Keeper: No not really. Nothing happens around in Brisksville. Brandon: Oh. Inn Keeper: But two of the miners from the local mining site had disappeared. Sarah: Disappeared? Inn Keeper: Yes. As in vanished. That IS what disappeared means. Brandon: Where's the mining site? Inn Keeper: Down that way (points), not too far outside of town. You can't miss it. Sarah: Thank you. Inn Keeper: Meh. The Inn Keeper returns to reading his newspaper and the team exit the inn. Brandon: All right. Let's go check out that mining site. Later, now getting late, the team arrives, on foot, at the mining site where they encounter the Mayor again. Sarah: Mr. Mayor? Mayor: Oh hello Sarah. Sarah: What are you doing here? Mayor: Oh I maintain all the projects in Brisksville. Coco: Makes sense. Mayor: I think I should be asking you, three, what YOU are doing here. Brandon: Um.. We just wanted to see the mining site. It seems to be the only attraction in this town. Mayor: Well the mining site is off limits, I'm afraid. But don't worry, they'll be a new a attraction in town soon. Now if you would kindly excuse me, I have work to attend to. The mayor heads off to a workplace outside the mining site. Coco: What's the plan? Brandon: You guys head back to the inn and see if you can find anything? Sarah: What about you? Brandon: The Mayor isn't telling us a lot of things and I'm going to find out what it is. Sarah: Be careful. Brandon: Ha. In this over-run town? Thanks but I don't think I need it. I'll see you guys later. Coco: Right. Brandon heads off. Sarah, seeing the mayor's shadow talking to another shadow through the window: I think I should have a look at that. Coco: Okay. Let's go. Sarah: No. You head back to the inn. They'll get suspesous if nobody returns. Coco: Oh okay. Sarah: Don't worry. I'll catch up. Coco: Okay. Coco heads back to the inn. Sarah makes her way to under the window of the workplace to hear the conversation. Mayor, inside the workplace: What do you mean?! Miner, inside the workplace: There's nothing there. Mayor, inside the workplace: I'm not paying you to hear that answer! Meanwhile behind a boulder not to far away, Brandon is scrolling through the Omnitrix. Brandon: Better get a guy to scavenger the area. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Batwing. Batwing: Batwing! Batwing flies off and uses his night-vision to see under him. He flies around until he spots a hidden pipeline. He lands next to it. Batwing: What's this? Batwing notices that the pipeline extends from where he is back to the mining site. Batwing: Hmm. Batwing turns and sees a footprint. Batwing glides above the ground to see where the footprints lead until he bumps into something. Batwing, rubbing his head: Ow! Man, I really have to watch out for those- Batwing looks up and sees a big, green, armored, humanoid alien in front of him. Batwing: Trees? Alien: You dare offend me? Batwing: What? The Alien grabs Batwing by the shoulders, lifts him to the front of him and begins crushing him. Batwing: Hey! Stop that! Ow! These wings are delicate! Batwing releases a sonic scream that distracts the alien. Although the alien doesn't let go of his grip, Batwing manages to hit the Omnitrix symbol. Batwing then transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Crusher breaks free from the alien's grip. Alien: You have angered me! Crusher: I was just about to say the same thing, Green Guy! Crusher punches the alien a few times until the alien grabs his fist and tosses him into a boulder. Crusher: Ow! The aliens comes over to Crusher but Crusher gets up and throws the boulder at the alien. The alien is thrown into a pile of boulders. Crusher: Oh yeah! The alien gets up. Crusher: Opps. The alien stomps on the ground with one leg and Crusher falls over. Crusher: Gah. Alien: You have offended my people's cultures. You shall be destroyed. Crusher: I sort of just got destroyed and I don't feel like doing it again. Crusher jumps up and slams on top of the alien. The alien then punches Crusher off and Crusher crashes into the ground. Alien: Your species is now at war is the Crybatians. You will be spared as an example for your people. The Crybatian makes its way back to the mining site. Back at the workplace near the mining site... Mayor, inside the workplace: I want you find it. Find something! The Door opens and Sarah goes to the back of the house. The mayor walks out and doesn't see anything. He looks around and goes back to the town. Sarah takes a peek and doesn't see anyone. She goes back to the corner and takes a sigh of relief then she turns around and sees the Crybatian. Sarah: Who- The Crybatian sprays a small light blue cloud in her face which causes her to pass out. The Crybatian takes her and puts her over his shoulders and makes its way to the cavern. Back at the inn, Brandon returns. Coco: You're back. Brandon: Yeah. I found something. Coco: What? Brandon: A big, green alien. Coco: Really? Brandon: Yeah. And it means business. That armor makes it super strong. We have to warn somebody. Brandon looks around. Brandon: Hey. Where's Sarah? Coco: She said she was going to check something out and come back to the inn. Brandon: You left her on her own? Coco: I didn't think there would a be a green alien running around. Brandon: All right. Let's go get her before that alien does. Coco: Where do we look? Brandon: I have an idea. Later, Brandon and Coco arrive at the mining site. Coco left his ID Helm behind. They sneak past some guards and make their way down into the cave. Coco: Careful. Brandon steps forwards and the stone under him breaks off from the wall, he slips but Coco catches him from his jacket. Brandon: Thanks for the save. They make it to the area where the miners were but the hole is blocked off by barriers. Brandon: Looks like somebody doesn't want anyone to come down here. We need to find a way in. Coco: I have your way in right here. Coco activates his mace hand and smashes the barriers down one by one until they get inside the icy cavern. Brandon: Whoa. Coco: This must be the alien's base. Brandon: Or just a really big and cold cavern. They wonder around until they reach another metal floor; different from the ones the miners found. Brandon: Metal floors. Coco: Could be a part of that base. Brandon: It's getting a bit dark. We need a torch. You wouldn't happen to have any light sources on you instead of materials? Coco: Don't even think about using my legs as firewood. Brandon: Hang on. I have an idea. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE! Swampfire creates a fireball in one hand. Swampfire: There. Now we can see. The round thing covered in ice on the wall there Swampfire melts to reveal an indicator like the one from before. This one rises from blue to red as well and the chamber on the wall opens. Swampfire: Whoa! Coco: What the- A Humanoid figure steps out from the chamber. Swampfire and Coco are ready to fight when a man appears from the cloud of smoke. Swampfire: Huh? Man: Ah! Another one! Coco: Calm down. We're here to help-ish. Depends on who you are. Swampfire: Yeah. Who are you? Man: I'm Richard. I'm a miner in this cavern. Swampfire: Ah. So you're one of the miners that was taken by the alien. Richard: I wasn't taken. I was working here until I found this cavern. I then mined up a lot of minerals until our crew found this spaceship with an alien in it. It remained neutral until one of our miners attacked it. Then that's when things turned upside-down. Coco: What happened? Richard: Well it attacked us! We threw everything at it but nothing really worked. It was just angered. I found an engine of sorts on the ship and it seemed damaged. I tried to see what it was but the alien found me. I don't know what I did but these chamber things surrounded us and then there was a flash and everything felt cold. Then I woke up here with you two wackos. Swampfire: I guess the heat from my flames must've defrosted you. Coco: How long were you in there for? Richard: I don't know. There isn't a calender in those things. Swampfire: What day was it when you found the alien. Richard: July 23, 1983. Coco: Whoa! Swampfire: Richard Swampfire de-transforms into Brandon. Brandon: You were frozen for years! Richard: What? No. It can't be! Crybatian: Intruders! Richard: Oh my word! Crybatian: The Humans will be in war against the Crybatians! Coco: Nobody is going to war with anyone! Coco charges at the Crybatian and fights it but the Crybatian does well in combat. The Crybatian throws Coco into a frozen chamber which becomes damaged. The door opens and Sarah falls out. Sarah: Uh. What happened? (sees Coco) Coco? What's going on? Coco: I'll explain later. The Crybatian makes his way towards Coco. Brandon: Hey! The Crybatian turns around and faces Brandon. Brandon: Why don't you save some for Humungousaur! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Snow Bear. Snow Bear: Snow Bear! (sigh) Again? Seriously? Crybatian: Your species is recognized. Leave now or perish. Snow Bear: The only one that needs to go is you! Crybatian: Then your species is at war with the Crybatians. Snow Bear: I don't think I'm making a good impression on Snow Bear's species. Sarah: You really aren't. Snow Bear dodges the Crybatian's punch and breaths ice on him. The Crybatian is stunned and pushed back. Richard: The Cold! It's weakness is the cold! Snow Bear: Then let's cool out! Snow Bear fires more ice breathes at the Crybatian but the Crybatian attempts to fight against it. Sarah: It's not working. Richard: It's not enough! Snow Bear: I think I need to chill out! Snow Bear slaps the Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill: BIG CHILL! Crybatian: Your species is not recognized. Surrender or Perish! Big Chill: How about you cool off! Big Chill breaths in and blow a wind of ice breath at the Crybatian. The Crybatian begins to slow down. Crybatian: I must not fail! Big Chill: Chill out, dude. Big Chill phases through him and the Crybatian is frozen. Big Chill lands next to the frozen Crybatian. Richard: You did it! Voice: What is this? The team and Richard turn to see the mayor in the main alien doorway to the cavern. Coco: The mayor of Briskville? Big Chill: I knew it. You always did give me a chill up my spine. Mayor: Yes, it is, I, the mayor. Sarah: What are you doing here? Mayor: I'm here to check up on the progress of my new town attraction. Richard: Wait a minute... Douglas? Mayor "Douglas": Richard? Well Well Well. You survived. Richard: And you... became old. You left me for dead, Doug! Mayor Douglas: You were a sacrifice I needed this alien. Coco: You were the guy who started the fight in the first place back then. Big Chill: That's just cold. Mayor Douglas: It was necessary! Anyways, there's nothing you can do to stop me. Big Chill: Well I CAN stop you but I'm going to let our friend decide. Big Chill presses a button and a cloud of red smoke covers the Crybatian until the Crybatian steps out, unfrozen. Sarah: Brandon, What are you doing? Crybatian, pointing to Douglas: You! You are responsible for war between Crybatian and Humans. You will be destroyed. A flash is seen from behind the Crybatian and Brandon walks out in front of him. Crybatian: Stand aside, Human. Brandon: Look. I know how much you want to destroy this guy. A jerk like this. But you don't have to destroy everything that hits you in order to make a point. Crybatian: That is how my species runs. Brandon: Ok. But, just this once, let this go. Humans have their own punishments for other Humans. You don't have to step in. Just this once, show mercy. And that mercy will be given as a warning and it will never happen again. The Crybatian stares at Brandon but then pushes him out of the way. He then shoots at Douglas but it is revealed that he missed. Crybatian: That was a warning. Now I shall go back to my people. Brandon: See ya. The Crybatian gets inside an escape pod and it launches into space. Brandon, to Douglas: As for you. Later, the Mechanics arrive and handle the situation. They arrest Douglas and help out Stan and Dan. Brandon: Things might be a bit different for you now but nothing really changed much. Richard: Thank you. (walks off) Mechanic Officer, walking in: As from now on, this area will be closed down and Brisksville will be a normal town again. Sarah: Thanks again for your assistance. Mechanic Officer: No thank you. Without you kids, that alien would have destroyed this town. You guys should probably think about becoming Official Mechanics. Brandon: Thanks. But we'll just handle the situations in the area for now. Mechanic Officer: Whatever you say. The Mechanic heads off. Brandon sneezes. Brandon: Oh great. Now its cold. Sarah and Coco laugh. Brandon: Seriously guys, does anyone have a tissue? The camera view zooms out to space where there is a red planet and the escape pod lands on it. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Richard *Stan *Dan *Inn Keeper *Crybatian Aliens Used *Batwing *Crusher *Swampfire *Snow Bear (Accidental transformation; Selected alien was Humungousaur) *Big Chill Villains *Crybatian (Temporarily) *Mayor Douglas Trivia *This episode was inspired. *Reo 54 helped direct this episode. *This episode was going to be named "Under the Ice" or "The Ice Mines" *Ironically the episode begins on a hot day when in fact the title is about the cold. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3